Joyería
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Era el cumpleaños decimoséptimo de Marinette, como la primera vez que le regalo algo en su cumpleaños. Adrien le estaba haciendo una pieza de joyería.


Era el cumpleaños decimoséptimo de Marinette, como la primera vez que le regalo algo en su cumpleaños. Adrien le estaba haciendo una pieza de joyería.

Había empezado esa idea, cuando pensaba en que regalarle algo a su amiga. Había descartado comprarle algo, de forma inmediata, porque no quería que el valor de su amistad sea en base a la cantidad de dinero que poseía. Tenía que hacer algo único y pensó hacer algo manualmente.

Lo primero que le había venido a la mente, fue hacer algo dulce, descartado rápidamente, ya que Marinette vive en una panadería.

Luego tejerle algo, ¿Quizás una bufanda? Sin embargo, fue botado. Simplemente, no sabía tejer y sería una burla mostrarle su creación o más bien su intento a una talentosa diseñadora.

Así que cuando vio la pulsera de la suerte que le regalo, Marinette. Fue cuando la mejor idea le había venido a su cabeza.

No quería parecer un copión, tampoco quería que piense eso. Solo, quería hacerle darle especial como ella le había dado.

Así que se puso manos a la obra, compro los materiales, vio videos tutoriales y comenzó a elegir las mejores y las que creía indicadas cuencas para la pulsera y el regalo de Marinette.

Ese fue el cumpleaños decimocuarto. ¡Le gusto!

En el decimoquinto, Adrien tuvo en cuenta todo lo anterior, así que trabajo en otra pieza de joyería artesanal para el cumpleaños de Marinette.

No quería regalarle otra pulsera, así que pensó en un collar. Como la anterior vez, tenía que ser único y especial como lo era ella.

Contó las cuencas, las paso por la pequeña cuerda, hasta acabar.

Ese fue el cumpleaños decimoquinto. ¡Le gusto!

En el decimosexto, implemento lo mismo que los dos anteriores cumpleaños, fue otra pieza de joyería.

Esta vez, la idea fue a unos aros.

—¿Aros? —preguntó Plagg, que asomaba su cabecita de una pieza de queso camembert—. Chico, piensa otra cosa.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó Adrien, creía que era buena idea ¡Encima ya había empezado!—. Marinette tiene las orejas perforadas.

—Ya tiene aros.

—Puede tener otros aros —dijo.

—No los va a usar.

—¡No me está saliendo tan feo!

Admitía que no era muy bonito, no era muy profesional en crear algo a mano, pero se estaba perfeccionando.

—¿En qué te basas que no lo va a usar, Plagg? —preguntó—. No digo que lo use todo el tiempo, pero una vez en cuando... ¿Y Plagg? —esperando su contestación.

—¿Me lo dijo el queso? —dijo dudoso, en fin, no podía decirle que Marinette era Ladybug y su Miraculous estaban en sus aros.

Adrien resopló y no le hizo caso. Le dio como regalo aros.

Ese fue el cumpleaños decimosexto. ¡Le gusto! ¿O eso pareció en el momento? Jamás le vio usarlos, el queso pareció tener razón.

En el cumpleaños decimoséptimo, estaba tratando de hacer la pieza de joyería ¡Pero, era muy difícil! No obstante, no le quedaban opciones, ya le había regalado una pulsera, un collar, unos aros y lo único que se le ocurría en ese momento, era:

—¿Por qué un anillo? —preguntó Plagg, flotando a su alrededor con un trozo de queso en su poder, viendo que en el centro le había puesto una piedra roja—. ¿Le vas a pedir matrimonio?

—Es solo una amiga.

—La cual, le regalas un anillo —dijo—. ¿Te vas a arrodillar?

Antes de Adrien pudiera replicar, el Kwami seguía hablando.

—¿No crees que tu regalo es muy pequeño?

—Plagg, el tamaño no importa —pero cuanto mas lo miraba, mas le importaba. Dejó salir un cansino suspiro, era tan pequeño. Volvió a suspirar y apoyó los codos al escritorio mientras a la par bajaba la cabeza.

—¡¿Pero, qué más puedo regalarle?! —exclamó revolviéndose los cabellos frustrados.

—¿A ti? —preguntó, entretanto la criatura negra le ponía un listón de regalo en su cabeza—. De seguro, a la chica le encantara.

—¡No bromees! —dijo sacándoselo y arrojándolo.

Pero, Plagg no estaba bromeando. Adrien continuó con los suyo, a la hora acabó y pudo decir que estaba bien, no muy bien, pero aceptable.

—¿Y se lo vas a regalar así? —cuestionó el Kwami.

—Si —afirmó—. ¿Sugieres que lo envuelva? No envolví, los anteriores regalos.

—Cierto, pero los anteriores regalos no eran tan feos.

—¡Plagg! —exclamó. El aludido le restó importancia.

—Como sea, si se lo tiras al suelo y le dices ahí está tu regalo ¡De seguro aun le encantara!

—¡No voy a hacer algo así! —espetó, mientras se quedaba pensativo, viendo el anillo en su palma de su mano.

A llegar al cumpleaños, el anillo no estaba solo, tampoco envuelto en barato papel de regalo, sino que le había comprado una caja de anillo.

Era tan elegante que su anillo parecía una basura. Llegando a la conclusión que la caja no era necesaria, comenzó a sacarlo.

Dilatándose sus pupilas, cuando escuchó la voz de Marinette, llamándolo y quedando en una posición bastante incomoda.

Una mano tenía la caja de anillo, en la otra el anillo. Marinette enfrente.

Las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaron y las de él, también. Plagg se estaba riendo.

—Y-yo —comenzó el chico, sintiendo que su voz se trababa—. Marinette, fe...—No terminó de felicitarla por su cumpleaños, que la chica se había desplomado contra el suelo.

Los ojos de Adrien se abrieron más grandes y se aproximó hacia ella. Plagg seguía riéndose.

—¡No es gracioso! —tomándola entre sus brazos.

—Si lo es —carcajeándose—. Si se desmayó por esto, me imagino cuando le pidas matrimonio.

—Es solo una amiga —replicó él, pero el Kwami sabía que aunque lo era, en un futuro seria su esposa.


End file.
